Looking in
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Perhaps, her 'outsider-looking-in' was the soul reason she understood Yumemi a little more than Ichiko. Just a little more.


**_**_Author:_**_**__BebePanda401__**__  
><strong>Story Title:<strong>__**__Looking in.  
><em>_**__Warnings:__**__ None.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>'K+' Just to be safe.  
><strong>AN: **I don't really have too much of a note to write on this one, really. I read a story in the 'Spirited Away' section a while ago, and was suddenly inspired in a dream that I had last night to write this story up as soon as I possibly could. Yeah, I get a lot of my inspiration from the other world that I live in when I sleep. We spend one third of our lives there, you know. Who says dreams are just a childish fantasy? I don't. Neither does the random purple elephant that lives inside my head. On with the story! *Note- my writing style may be slightly different, as I am trying to write in a 3'rd person perspective of Suzume, like if she were writing a book or something.*__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>~Looking In~<strong>__

Suzume had often been the 'outsider-looking-in', regarding her personality.

This was probably the soul reason that she understood Yumemi just a little more than Ichiko- just a little bit more. She was the one that had managed to understand why Yumemi had to leave them, why she had to go and fight to save the worlds. It wasn't that Yumemi was the 'destined one to save us', or that 'her hand could intertwine worlds and weave problems together.' No, it wasn't that at all.

It's because Yumemi wanted to fight. She wanted to live on with the three of them- as a normal girl. See, as Yumemi grew up_, _Yumemi spent half her day looking up at the sky. She was actually quite sane and had no problem keeping her mind on reality; it was just that, her reality didn't quite match up with everyone else's. And to Suzume's understanding, she wanted to break the glass wall separating her from her friends from being truly together.

She was concious of the fact that Yumemi wanted to fight.

But not with objects, like swords, guns, or cannons. Nor with this 'akuto' energy, or magical beams created from an elves hand. She wanted to go forward, to fight with her own strength, and the courage that her friends were giving her. She wanted her friends to support her, no matter what. But to do that, she needed their approval first.

And Ichiko wasn't giving that to her.

Ichiko was scared of Yumemi abandoning her forever, that she would never, ever see her again. That she would be taken away by this 'King', and not allowed to see her green eyes reflect in her brown eyes. Suzume understood, but knew that Yumemi had to go with him, to save their worlds from crashing and creating a big mess of each other.

"Ichiko, let Yumemi go to that world." She said, as she gripped her dear friend's sleeve gently. Ichiko's eyes grew wide, filled with the pain of betrayal. But in a way, she knew Suzume better.

"What are you saying, Suzume? Yumemi is our friend-" Suzume was going to be brave.

"Then we can all play together again, like we used to!"

When Yumemi ran off, Ichiko's heart was scarring even further. For a little while, she seemed to think to herself, quietly and subdued. Maybe about Yumemi, maybe about the weird King-man, maybe about her Mother. Suzume didn't really interpret Ichiko and her thoughts as well as Yumemi, but she had a pretty good guess every now and then. But now, was the rare time she was questioning even herself.

They decided to run after her. Suzume wanted to see this 'King' that Yumemi spoke of (or the 'Red-guy, as Ichiko called him), she wanted to learn more about her friend and her pain. She wanted to help, but was not quite sure how. They couldn't even fly, or see it! They had only saw Yumemi's sky once, those two long years ago.

When they arrived, she saw Yumemi on the edge of the fallen wheel, on the most broken carriage. In a way, that symbolized Yumemi's life- in the main circle, but on the furthest out from everyone else. Just wanting to either be mended, or to break free and be in the sky, free to go wherever her heart desired. This was a time, where she didn't know what Yumemi wanted to do. Did she want to stay with them?

No.

She wanted to help.

Ichiko's eyes began to prickle with water, when Yumemi mentioned the online store that sold cute t-shirts. Suzume knew that Ichiko didn't want to let Yumemi go from her life- but her initial thoughts of why Ichiko didn't want to were changing. The different reason- Suzume was beginning to understand why- perhaps, just perhaps, she loved Yumemi like the way she loved Kazuya.

Still...that didn't change much. Suzume listen to when she was told Yumemi that if she had courage, she could open up a new future- no matter what! The strange man also repeated it...then Yumemi fell. Ichiko screamed her name, which proved Suzume correct. She really did love Yumemi, the way that Suzume loved Kazuya.

Suzume noticed, as Yumemi then looked down on her world- it was for the first time in her life she looked down, instead of looking up. Suzume waved to her friend for a little while, but then clung onto Ichiko's arm, to give some kind of reassurance to the tomboy. As Yumemi was whisked away in that bright light, snow began to fall on all of her friends. It was so pretty...

The snow was so pretty...

"..._Yumemi..."_

Suzume missed Yumemi too. Ever so much.

But she would wait for her to come back, as soon as she was finished with her work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **...I can't say I am proud of this. Anyways, please review!_


End file.
